


Alleyway is the Way

by gimmekensei



Series: Deadpool Daddy on his Quest to Please [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is 18, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sometimes a good pounding in an alleyway was all Daddy needed from his baby boy spider.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Deadpool Daddy on his Quest to Please [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 249





	Alleyway is the Way

"Nn....W-Wade-!" Peter yelped. It only took a few seconds for his wrists to get bound, suit torn and then slammed into, making the friendly spiderman cry only to bite down on his bottom lip to muffle his sounds. He didn't want to be caught right here, out in the open in the middle of a side allyway. And last time he checked, the Captain was in town. God, it would be embarrassing if Captain America caught them in this position! "Nnmm!" Letting out a muffled keen, Peter couldn't help but tighten around Wade's cock, adding to the bliss.   
  
Deadpool groaned, "You said to be spontaneous ~ well here you go." He rolled his hips, thrusting harder and faster. Pleasurably abusing Peter's sweet spot. Having his boyfriend pegged right on his cock and pinned against some bins in the alleyway was hot for so many different reasons.    
  
"Mmm...!" Peter couldn't even answer, too caught up in Wade's rough, pleasurable thrusting. In response to the noises, Deadpool grinned, thrusting harder and faster, eager to please his younger lover. Peter somehow managed to moan even louder as his hips thrust back to meet the older male's pounding. But Wade just kept going in so deep, in order to abuse that sensitive sweet spot. He was tearing Peter’s ass up and enjoying every second.   
  
Peter kept screaming in bliss, eyes growing wet as Deadpool kept hitting roughly all the right spots. "Aah--!'   
  
“Cum— make a mess for Daddy, Spidey~” Deadpool grinned, thrusting directly on the sweetest spot.    
  
"D-Daddy, I--!" Peter screamed blissfully and came so hard that he nearly fell unconscious beneath Deadpool. He whimpered, feeling his hot seed coat his skin and soak his suit. "D-Daddy..."   
  
_ Oohhh just like that. _ Deadpool thought to himself before finally emptying his load into his lover with a growl, slamming his hot seed impossibly deeper, forcing the boy to be filled to the brim.    
  
All that could be heard after that was the soft pants exiting both of their lips as they caught their breaths.    
  



End file.
